Wings of Glory
by tranquillite
Summary: After many years of searching, Lucia has found her way to what she calls home. The Great Ga'hoole Tree. This tree brings great joy to her life, but it changes when she meets the Pure Ones. At first, Lucia sees them as any other guardian would, but then, her sights begin to transform into a different kind of view as she starts to understand what life is about.
1. Prologue: A Deal With The Devil

Breathing in the musky air, she leaped onto the branch and spread out her wings.

It was time.

A soft breeze ruffled her delicate feathers and she readied herself for takeoff.

It was definitely time.

With one little hop, she was in the air. She caught the current with her wings and began gracefully maneuvering around the tall oak trees that guided her path, to her home.

You might be thinking, 'Oh, this must be the main character!' or 'My, what great detail this author has put into this beginning!'.

Well, it's not true.  
Okay, maybe the detail one is true but still, it's not true.

This owl is not the main character, in fact, she is the opposite of our sweet, little Lucia.  
Back to the story, shall we?

This young, fragile owl gracefully flapped her wings and guided herself into the thick mist that surrounded what seemed like a castle.  
It was a castle, in fact a very important castle, I should say.

Closing her wings together, she gained speed quite quickly and dove into one of the abandoned castle's stone windows.

The castle used to be filled with people. Now, it is a home for her kind.

The Tytos.

Cocking her head to one side, she tentatively took one step forward, searching the room for any signs of life. Positive that it was empty, she flew down the room and got ready to look in the halls.

"Welcome, my dear Miranna. It's been a long time. Come join me." A raw voice came from nowhere.

Miranna looked around cautiously and flew up to a dead branch that was drooping into the window.

"What have you called me for, High Tyto?" She peeped and nervously adjusted herself, for she was scared that she was in danger.

"Have you considered my offer?" High Tyto's eyes gleamed hungrily and he took a step toward her.

Miranna nodded and adjusted herself once more and replied, "I'm sorry, but no. My kingdom will fall under your control. I think it will be best if we take care of our own thrones."

High Tyto had a flash of annoyance on his face and it quickly disappeared into joy. "Well, if your going to act like that, I believe you have left me to no choice."

She realized what he meant. "I think it might be best if I get going now."

"Oh no, you can stay here longer dear." Another voice came from behind her, and this one sounded more feminine.

It was Nyra.

Before Miranna could even gasp, she was pinned down. "Are you sure you don't want him to help you with your measly kingdom? I mean, he could make you more powerful and known." She smirked.

Miranna writhed under Nyra's grasp. "No. I will ne-never give my kingdom to y-you..." She croaked. "I do not want my owls to think I have abandoned them."

"Very well then. Would you like to do the honors?" High Tyto glanced at his mate.

"Yes. Yes I would." She replied and put her sharp talon to her captive's throat and nodded at High Tyto. He swooped down and landed beside the struggling commoner.

"Well Miranna, if I can't get what I want,"

Nyra swiped her talon across her throat, leaving Miranna coughing out blood and slowly losing consciousnesses.

"I will do what it takes to make it mine." His voice was deep, and throaty, with a hint of laughter in his tone.

Miranna shivered in fear, just in time as she drew her last breath. Pure terror was what she felt in High Tyto's grasp, and pure terror was how she felt when she died. Her face was frozen in fright, and that was what it would be now, for the rest of eternity.

High Tyto flew back to his perch, with a victorious smirk. "Get the guards. Order them to Elbane and make them report that the kingdom is now mine." He looked to Nyra. "I will be waiting."

"Yes, my love." Nyra bowed and flew off.

Even though High Tyto felt triumphant, he also sensed something was wrong. Like someone was watching. A spy among his army.  
He would need to be more cautious. But first, he needed to bury the body.

Little did he know that he did have a spy among his ranks.

It was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter One: A Useless Chapter

Midnight was not happy. It had been hours, showing no signs of life from either directions from the tall oak tree she had inhabited on. The Others had promised her that they would be here, but it looked like it was a lie, seeing that nothing had appeared. Sighing in regret, Midnight spread out her wings and took off, unknowing that someone was actually watching her.

* * *

The night was stale as Lucia arrived at the tree. Dawn was breaking and it was time for rest. Her red eyes flickered back and forth as she made sure every little owlet was tucked in safely. It was her job, after all.

The little owlets yawned and mumbled a quiet 'goodnight' as Lucia flew out side and joined the other owls outside.  
"Something is wrong." Soren turned to look at the others. "I can feel it."

"What do you think will happen?" Twilight asked. "Has 'High Tyto' come back from the dead?" his voice was in a teasing tone when he finished.  
Gylfie curiously looked at the king of the Great Ga'hoole tree.

"I don't know. Let time itself unwrap the secrets." Soren replied, his body tense after Twilight brought up his brother.

Lucia cocked her head to the right before it sunk beneath the horizon. A soft sigh went out of her mouth, and she headed back inside. Their eyes trailed after her, and Gylfie spoke up.

"I'm tired. Going to go get some sleep." She quietly hopped behind Lucia, and headed inside. The rest of the band agreed with the small owl, therefore trailing after her too.

* * *

**Okay, basically this is kind of a filler cause I've been 'updating' for too long.**  
**Enjoy.**  
**Yeah you're probably not gonna cause it's pretty short.**

**Really short.**


End file.
